


It Was Just Like A Movie (Happy x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: You've been Happy's Old Lady through thick and thin. After all is said and done, you and the boys take a moment to reminisce.





	It Was Just Like A Movie (Happy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[imaginingtheanarchy](https://imaginingtheanarchy.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**[ _When We Were Young - Adele_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDWKuo3gXMQ)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01)or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

You gazed around your living room, a private smile on your mouth. It’d been so long – too long – since you’d seen the three of them at ease. 

Jackson’s death had been a hefty blow. They’d all been broken by it. Chibs took the role of President with a heavy heart. Tig fell into the embrace of Venus and never looked back. Happy, your Happy, well he seemed to take it the worst. Without a violent outlet, he fell apart. A man who was strong in his resolve broke into a thousand pieces and it took you a long time to find him again.  

He retreated into himself, unable to process the death. You recalled the late nights where he’d stumble into the house, drunk and pissed off. He’d tear apart the living room due to the rage within him. You don’t go from being the ‘killer’ to nothing, easily. Having him try to come to terms with his new status in the club was hard. You still remembered sitting up with him, the glowing from the lamp the only light shining as you smeared the anti-septic cream over his knuckles, wrapping them in thick bandages. You would never forget the smashed sliding back door. The sound of broken glass crunching beneath your shoes. The routine of broken anger reoccurring night after night. The routine of his grief becoming a thorn between the two of you.  

You’d never forget the nights that you sat up, alone and crying. Worried for him, unsure of where he’d run off to now. Any semblance of the strong woman you pretended to be, lost. Your heart broke and your lungs collapsed under the pressure. You felt like you were drowning, unable to breathe. You had to convince yourself over and over that he still loved you. You had to persuade yourself into believing that it was for the best that you stayed. You remembered the countless times you’d packed your bags, ready to leave, only to be pulled back in by the pain still in his dark eyes.  

You fought – screamed and cried. You caught him with other women – his way of trying to push you away. You understood why. He didn’t want to lose you either. He wanted you to leave him, he wanted you to move on and find someone he thought more worthy of your love. You pulled him back every time. You never let the other women chip away at your feelings for the man. You held him when he crawled back to you. You embraced him when he cried. You kissed him when he poured his heart out. 

Even though the memories held a bitter tone, you knew that without them, you’d have never grown into the old lady you were today. He was your soulmate; your partner. The hard times are what define your relationship and define exactly what you did. If it weren’t for those trying times, you wouldn’t be standing here today, strong and dignified. 

You watched as his mouth turned up into his rare grin. Tig and Chibs doling out playful jabs at one of the younger patches. You shook your head, thankful for having the strength to carry on. The years had passed by quickly and with each one that passed you all grew older, greyer and fonder. Reminiscing of the good old days. You turned away from the group of men and women in your house and retreated into the kitchen. 

****~(SOA)~** **

You were standing in the kitchen, the water running into the second sink, when you heard his heavy foot falls. He stopped before entering and you pretended not to notice his presence. You poured the soap in, letting it bubble. While you waited for it to fill, you picked up one of the platters and began scraping the leftovers into the waste bin. You piled the dirty dishes next to the sink and turned the water off. You sorted through everything, packing the dishwasher with the items safe to go in there, and dipping the other items into the soapy water. You popped a pod of soap into the dishwasher and closed it up, pressing start and letting it run. You turned back to the sink, submerging your hands into the water, searching for the wash cloth. 

“Baby?” You heard him call out to you. 

You glanced over your shoulder as he made his way towards you. His arms slid around your middle and he rested his chin on your head. 

“Do you remember the first family dinner I brought you to?” He murmured. 

You shook with laughter, “How could I ever forget.” 

He bowed his head to the side, pressing a kiss above your ear, “Gemma gave you quite a hard time.” 

You faked a groan, “She tortured me, Hap. Tortured me.” 

“She was testing you.” He stated. 

You snorted, “All the while you sat in the corner laughing your ass off.” 

You let go of the plate and wiped your hands dry with the towel beside you. You turned around and gazed at the man in front of you. His beard had grown grey with age. You found that it made him more distinguished, maybe even less terrifying. He gave you a wink, his playfulness still strong in his heart. He leaned against the counter, pulling you along with him and settling you in front of him. You leaned your head back, resting it on his shoulder and tucked your arms under his, as his circled around you. 

“She really wasn’t impressed with you bringing me around.” You commented.  

He nodded, “She’d be thinking an entirely different story, if she was here today.” 

You let out a small laugh, and shook your head, “I can’t believe you just let her treat me like a crow eater.” 

“I needed to see if you could stand on your own.” He constricted his hold around you. 

You smacked his arm, “You could’ve given me some kind of warning. All you did was pick me up, tell me we were going out for dinner and then plopped me down in her kitchen. You didn’t even give me a chance to bring a peace offering with me.” 

His lips brushed against your ear as he remembered the entire night, “It wouldn’t have been as fun any other way.” 

You rolled your eyes, picturing the entire scene all over again. You had only been dating Hap for a couple of months at that point. He met you at one of his mother’s doctor’s appointments. You were the new nurse on staff and he took no time at all to start flirting with you. He never really told you anything about himself except that he was part of a motorcycle club. Then one day, out of blue he called you up, told you he wanted to take you to dinner and whisked you up all the way to Charming. You were expecting a restaurant, not someone’s house. You hissed at him that you didn’t bring anything with you and he assured you it wouldn’t be an issue. 

When you walked in through the side door, you were immediately shoved into the fray. He introduced you Gemma, only telling you that she was Clay’s wife. You didn’t even know who Clay was at that point. She was quick to comment about you showing up empty handed. Happy sniggered as he walked away. To try and make up for your horrible manners you offered any, and all help to the woman. She took you up on that offer and worked you like a dog. She barked orders at you, pushed you around and discouraged you. Finally once dinner was over, you slipped outside and leaned against the wall, letting frustrated tears fall from your cheeks. While you cried silently to yourself, a hand brandishing a cigarette popped in front of your vision. You sucked in a breath to find none other than Gemma standing in front of you.

“You did good in there.” She commented, “Happy chose right.” 

You refused the smoke and she shrugged. She finished up her own cigarette and then disappeared back into the house. That was the one and only nice thing she ever said to you that night. When you walked inside her commands and orders started up again. You worked through it, having caught your second wind. Happy never acknowledged the test he’d thrown at you, but you saw a lot more of him after that night. Eventually leading up to you transferring to St. Thomas and moving to Charming with him. Clearly it was fate. Gemma was testing your ability to handle the shit that was thrown at the club every day. Once you passed her test, you passed Happy’s. The rest was history.

**~(SOA)~**

You broke from your daydream by Chibs walking into the kitchen. His grin softened at the sight of the two of you cuddling by the sink. 

“What’re you two love birds going on about?” Chibs asked as he opened the fridge. 

You smirked, “Just how slow you’ve gotten in your old age.” 

Chibs whipped his head around the refrigerator door, a scathing expression on his face. Tig heard the comment and burst into rambunctious laughter. 

Tig walked straight up to you and planted a kiss on your forehead, “You’re wit never gets  _old_.” 

You all laughed at the emphasis he put on the last word in his sentence. You pushed Tig away as a joke and he feigned being hurt. Venus came in and linked her arm in Tig’s while Chibs passed a beer across the counter at him. The five of you picked up conversation, discussing the minor details of your daily lives. Somewhere along the way, you’d all become closer than you ever imagined. The five of you knew everything about one another. You were each other’s confidantes.

Happy stirred from behind you, while the other three were distracted with whatever it was they were discussing. You looked up as he slipped from behind you and turned towards you. He bent forward kissing you. 

“I love you, babe.” He whispered. 

You returned his kiss, “And I you.” 

Growing old. It was something everyone feared, but now that it was happening to you, you knew that it was nothing to be scared of. Growing old was something to look forward to. The memories kept you young. You curled your hand into Happy’s, squeezing. This was a time in your life you didn’t want to rush. It was a time that you wanted to cherish. Forever.


End file.
